I am the Count
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: Once upon a time I was known as Uzumaki Naruto. That was a long ago but now I have a chance to return and make those that made me suffer pay. And they will pay!


It was unexpected.

I never once thought they would betray me. But they did. Apparently their dear Uchiha was far more precious to them then I. Pathetic really considering what I have now become.

Yet I had no contact with that world any longer and after having my life extended to the extent to one such as I have lived I'm sure they have all passed on, a shame truly. I wished I could find some way to return and return the favor they have cast onto me upon them.

It would be a glorious sight!

Unfortunately due to events that I cannot explain I was now on this plane of existence and not even Schrödinger's powers were able to transcend dimensional planes of existence. All I knew was that somehow I had come to this dimension, probably God's intervention, and was fused with a young man that had suffered horribly and become what many would consider a demon.

And such now I stood before the living world, waiting an end to my existence. My only hope is that some gracious human will give me an escape from this elongated existence.

After all... Only a human can defeat a monster.

And at the very least in death I will descend upon the depths of hell where I can finally get my long lasted revenge upon those that have cursed me with this fate. And oh that will be a fine day! Not only will those bastards pay but I will meet those that gave me such a thrill!

If all possible maybe even Anderson is still there slaying demon's until he is redeemed enough to ascend to heaven. I can only hope as he was one of the few humans that I ever can remotely say I respected. If only he was able to do what no other man has even done and slay me...

Instead my life lingers on and I search for a way to end it, not that I will ever give up without a fight. Heh, there is no better way than to die after all.

"Master." I Awake to the sound of my successor's voice.

My eyes open I see her blonde hair figure before my throne, ever so humble before my presence despite possibly holding greater power than I.

Such a great No-life Queen she had become. Not only had she held power like my own she held a much clearer mind than I. She wasn't overwhelmed by darkness and used her powers only when necessary, something that couldn't be said by me.

She had such a bright outlook on life that it reminded me of my former life. It actually scared me to an extent as she almost seemed like a reincarnation of my former being.

"Master!" Her voice rung again in my ears, shaking me out of my thoughts. "Lady Integra is calling for you. She sent me here to retrieve since you weren't responding to her messages."

"Ah. That was that ringing earlier." I rouse from my seat, cranking my head to the side to point my neck.

Being dead had the bad side effect of stiffness every time I awoke.

Seras could only look at me in mild amusement before she sighed. "You never change my master."

"Seras." I spoke, catching her unaware as I hardly ever used her name before. "You may stop addressing me as such. I no longer hold such a bond over you. You are just as strong as I and command equal respect in that regard. My helping in your creation is a trivial matter as what I see before me was all I truly wanted from you."

My Draculina was frozen stiff. I couldn't blame her as I hardly complemented and that was praise far beyond any other I could give. But it held true for she was my greatest achievement in this life, something I could be proud of.

Sweeping by her, I climbed the stairs before I stopped for I could feel Seras had yet to move. Looking down at my frozen Draculina, I called out to her. "Come. Let us see what the Countess wants."

Snapping out of her shock, though I could feel she was still overwhelmed by my praise, she moved to follow me.

I could only chuckle to myself. Despite all her strengths there was one thing that still held true.

I was the greatest monster in existence and that was a good thing.

* * *

"You have summoned me, my master." I announced as I phased through the doors, feeling opening them was pointless, I knelt before her in a show of respect.

She was currently the only human that held that from me. And now in her age she no longer held the same immaturities she had years ago when London had fallen and this manor was nearly taken by the Nazi and Catholics. She had grown even stronger since then and did not take the power she possessed lightly.

For wielding both Seras and myself was not a power to take lightly.

Integra took my appearance in stride and did not even flinch at my arrival. She had become use to my intricacies and despite the time that has past since we last were together.

Finishing looking over some papers, that most likely were important but I had no care of, my master gazed at me and then to Seras who opened the doors and gave a small curtsy for entering. "I did. So what took you so longer to respond to my beckons? Have these years away from me slow your response time?"

I said nothing. There was nothing to say and any response would be met with a sharp remark. Not that it would bother me but something was not right at the moment and I could feel that something was off.

And I wanted to know just what it was.

Sighing at me, Integra shook her head. "Never mind... I forgot who I was dealing with. Forgive me for you and Seras are two entirely different personalities, Alucard."

"No offense taken, my master. I have been away for a considerable time." I responded, taking her apology even though it was not needed. I was late to my master's beckons.

"Good. Now onto the reason I've summoned you here. There is a visitor being escorted to this room at this very moment." Integra shifted her glasses as she spoke and gave me an odd look. "A visitor that wants to speak with you."

This caught my attention and I rose to my feet. It was an odd thing to have visitors to the manor. But one looking to speak with me had never happened. And the one person that did come looking for me before wanted to fight the legendary Alucard.

Not that he stood a chance. He couldn't have even beaten Seras at that time, though it would have been a far closer fight.

And now that I thought about it, who would want to _speak_ to me? Obviously they had to know my reputation if they knew of me and yet they wanted to sit down and have a civil conversation with me?

I bared my fangs in a smile. This could be interesting and at the very least entertaining, something I had very little of in this life of mine.

Of course my master caught my grin and had her own thoughts to add to mine. "Under no circumstances are you to use any of your powers unless I command so or if there is no other choice. While I have my doubts about this too I do want to avoid any bloodshed, in my office, if at all possible."

"Then why are we holding this meeting here? Wouldn't my chambers be far more suited?" I asked for it made more sense if she thought blood could be shed.

"I was asked to be there at the meeting. Seras too." Integra responded as she interlocked her fingers and rested her chin upon them. "Which means this person wants all three of us in the same room together, something that begs me to wonder what this person wants."

Now I was further intrigued by these circumstances. This person wanted all three of us in the same room? Obviously they weren't going to pick a fight then as it would be a fatal mistake with both Seras and I within the room.

Yet what would be the purpose of all three of us being present be? Then a thought hit me, one that disturbed me as the feeling of unease I had before crept in yet again. "What is this person's name?"

Integra looked intrigued by my question and was about to answer when a knock was heard at the door and a maid, for Integra no longer wanted another butler after Walter, entered the office. "My lady, a Mr. Uzumaki is here to see you."

My blood thickened and I could feel it begin to boil. That name. There was no human on this planet with that name. Not a one and believe me I had it checked out. And now someone with that name dared to show themself.

And to my horror as the man walked through the door he wore my old skin. The skin that once belonged to one Uzumaki Naruto.

The other half of my being stood before me.

Without hesitation I withdrew Casull from its holster and pointed it directly to the man's face.

"Alucard!" Integra cried out as the maid screamed and bolted from the room but I gave no heed.

Not even when Seras stepped in-between me and my target, I simply shifted the gun so that it was still aimed for his face. "Imposter! Uzumaki Naruto no longer exists! I know that for a fact!"

To my displeasure the man simply grinned at me and bared fangs that were unusually long. That didn't make sense to me as to why my old bodies canines were so large and I couldn't quite remember why for it had been half a century since my creation.

In fact I hardly recalled my memories as Vlad so it was hardly a surprise.

"Well... Isn't that something. And here I thought your memory had faded and this form was to jog that memory of yours." The false Naruto spoke with that grin never leaving his face. "But it seems you remember quite well."

"Alucard!" Integra called for me again however this time it held an edge in her voice that was not condemning my actions and instead she knew something had triggered within me and wanted answers. "Just who is this man?"

"I do not know." I responded which made both Integra and Seras further confused until they heard the rest of my answer while refusing to take my gun and eyes off this imposter. "But what I do know is he isn't Uzumaki Naruto. I was in a life even beyond that of Vlad that fused with his soul to create me out of desperation."

I could feel that both my master and my Draculina were stumped by this revelation. I never once mentioned my other life of Naruto before this very moment for no one ever asked. And to be honest it was easier to not tell of it as even I am still unsure on how it was Naruto's spirit came to this plane.

However I could help but seethe as this man's grin grew wider and a deep and dark chuckle, with a gruffer version of my old voice, echoed from his lips.

It was then I saw the color of his eyes, ignoring them as those eyes were so familiar to me, that I realized something was off. My old eyes were blue, not the crimson of a vampire...

The fake Naruto's laugh stopped but his grin did not cease as his gaze met my own. "So you finally remember me, don't you... Kit."

And with that one word everything rushed back to me and I remembered all. I knew who it was that stood before me and for the first time ever in this existence I felt a emotion I never once thought possible.

Fear.

Without hesitation I pushed Seras out of the way and fired a single shot with Casull. Blood splattered onto the floor and I could hear both my master and Draculina gasp in horror. And all I knew was...

Was that I was staring into his crimson eyes as his clawed hand pierced through my chest, lifting my above him and forcing my gaze to his. Forcing me to look into the eyes of a being that I once contained within me.

Kyuubi no Kitsune.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry but this might be my last story for I have lost my USBs with all my other stories and all the notes I had on them. And since my laptop has been down for over a year the odds of me getting my other stories on track are extremely low. At this moment only this story, possibly Hollow King, A Red Dawn and A True Hero are the only ones I can work on.

However I do hope you enjoy this story as I will work hard on it, when I have time, and hopefully it will be my last treat to my readers, possibly. Now if I find those USBs who knows. I might be able to get back on track.

Anyways I hope this information didn't depress you guys but let's give this thing one last run! Let me know if you see any mistakes and I'll fix'em. Also give me a break on the length. I am writing these on paper first as rough drafts so I have no idea how much a chapter is going to be once it makes it here. Some are going to be short.

See you for Chapter 2, which is finished on paper at least. Not sure how long it will take me to translate it to Word though...

Peace Out.


End file.
